


Like a Rubberband Until You Pull Too Hard

by coffeerepublic



Series: thick skin and an elastic heart. [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secretly a Virgin, Sharing a Bed, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeerepublic/pseuds/coffeerepublic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She cannot sleep.<br/>Butch generously offers to help.</p><p>(Yet another take on the have-to-share-a-bed trope that is so commonly used with these two.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rubberband Until You Pull Too Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Very little plot, be warned.

Evie could not sleep. Normally sleep did not evade her like this. Any other night, she would close her eyes, think a little of nice things she was hoping would happen one day, and fall asleep before she could even finish the first daydream. She had even gotten used to sleeping next to Butch by now – broad-shouldered, space-stealing, at-times-snoring Butch.

Whenever they crashed for the night inside some sort of abandoned pit stop or gas station, it surprised her anew to only find one single bed there. Did gas station owners back in the day not have families or coworkers? Evie had always had beds for herself while she had been travelling on her own, and she did not like the idea of having to sleep on the floor now. Neither did Butch and thus, sharing the bed it was. 

Their unspoken agreement was that each of the two kept to their own side of the bed, backs turned to each other, fully clothed except for shoes. The wasteland was a cold place at night, so it did not pose a problem. It had worked well for the few weeks they had been on the road together. Tonight Evie noticed for the first time that while Butch fell asleep with his back against her own, he apparently turned onto his back as soon as he was no longer awake. Obviously she had never been awake long enough to witness it before. And now, in addition to lying awake anyways, she also had very little space on her side of the bed.

She moved a little, pressing her shoulder against his in an effort to make some room for herself, but failed. He usually slept on the wall side of the bed if there was one, and now she had to suffer the consequences. She rolled back onto her side, facing away from him.

Trying to concentrate on his calm, quiet breaths in hopes of being able to relax better did nothing either. She was growing increasingly annoyed, reaching for her side of the pillow and puffing it up a little in frustration.

“Just fucking sleep already,” Butch mumbled, his voice conveying more sleepiness than irritation. Obviously, she had woken him up with her antics.

“I’m trying,” Evie grumbled in response, stuffing her hands between the pillow and the mattress, still not able to get comfortable.

“Well, try harder, I’d like to get a few more hours in before the sun rises and it’s too hot to sleep again.”

“You’re not helping. Like, at all.” If anything, she was even more awake now than before. They had had a tough day of travelling and fighting vermin and raiders, she should have been exhausted. Instead, this.

She felt the mattress move as he shifted his body. Staring into the pitch blackness of the room – not many light sources in a place like this –, she wondered whether he had turned away from or towards her.

She let out a small gasp in surprise when she felt fingers on the side of her neck, brushing her hair away to the back. His fingertips were rough with calluses, causing goosebumps where they touched her. Then his hand was gone and instead there was his breath close to her ear.

“So, do you want me to help you relax, girlfriend?” She could hear the smirk in his voice, his words heavy with innuendo. She could not remember when he had begun calling her that, though before now, it had been much clearer that it was a joke.

The fact that he seemed to only partially be joking was underlined by the way his hand grasped her hip now. It seemed her leather jacket and the no-longer-all-that-white top she wore underneath had ridden up with her movements, because he was very clearly touching bare skin there.

“So this is the part where you inevitably try to get in my pants, Butch?” Evie kept her hands under her pillow, deciding to see where this was going before putting a premature stop to it. 

And inevitable it had been. She could not have put her finger on the exact point in time she had known, but it must have been only a little while after they had joined forces back in Rivet City. Ever since then, she had known they would end up fucking eventually.

“I don’t hear you complaining so far.”

She closed her eyes and only hummed in response as he first dragged his fingernails across the skin just above the waistline of her jeans a few times. Then, his hand found its way underneath her thin tank top, stopping when the tips of his fingers met the bottom of her bra. His hand was large and warm against her stomach. It had been so long since Evie had last been hugged, since she had felt any kind of human contact at all. This was blissful. She closed her eyes, seeing just as much now as she had in the dark.

It took him a moment to push her top up until it was bunched up above her breasts with the position they were in. It would not go further with her still wearing the leather jacket. When he squeezed one of her breasts through her bra, she could not help herself and whined a little, pushing back against his chest and her ass against his groin. She could feel the wetness gathering between her legs and any kind of friction was welcome.

“Shit, you’re quite the reactive girl, aren’t ya? I’ve barely even touched you and you’re loving it!” He laughed into her neck as he massaged her breast, paying attention to her hard nipple as well as he could through the fabric of her bra. 

“Don’t flatter yourself too much.” She tried her best to sound cool and collected, an image that was of course destroyed by how enthusiastically she was grinding backwards against him.

His unoccupied hand found its way up her back, underneath the jacket, to her bra’s clasp. In one swift move that made Evie wonder how much experience he actually had, it was undone. Almost immediately, the hand at her front had shoved the bra upwards and away from her breasts as well, freeing her nipples to the cold night air. She hissed and moved, freeing her hands from underneath the pillow, only then realizing she had no idea what to do with them anyways. She wanted to touch him too, but he seemed to like how in control he was right now, and she wanted to keep it that way so she could find out exactly what his plans were.

“Don’t need to flatter myself if your body’s doing it for me,” he grumbled into the side of her neck, his thumb flicking each of her nipples alternately. He kept doing so as she whimpered in pleasure, pressing her knees tightly together as each touch sent a spark into her lower body. One of her hands was bunching up the sheet as she grasped at the mattress, the other grabbing empty air. 

When he stopped playing with her breasts, she quietly mourned the loss. A short break ensued before Butch placed his hand on the front of her pants, cupping the curve of her mons through the layer of clothing.

“Evie,” he said softly. “Turn on your back for me?”

She of course abode by his request, finding his one arm ready to support her neck and not hesitating to use it as such. His other hand was still resting between her legs. He squeezed lightly before reaching up to shove her top and bra back up as far as they would go. In the process, his wrist brushed one of her nipples, and she sighed softly.

“Damn, if I’d known how well you’d react I would’ve tried this weeks ago.” Obviously, he was not the slightest bit embarrassed at this admission. Evie, on the other hand, was grateful for the darkness. Her cheeks felt red hot with the way she was lying half-underneath him now, exposed and breathing heavily in arousal.

The bad part of the darkness was that she could barely make out his face either. Right now, as their noses were almost touching, she was able to pinpoint the edges of his nose and cheeks as well as the slight shine of his light eyes. Not much, yet more than enough to have a tiny moment of mental preparation before his lips met her own in a sloppy kiss. She was a little more experienced in this aspect than in others, so she met his pressure with her own, welcomed his tongue in her mouth, their breaths mixing.

While she was still intoxicated with his mouth’s warmth and pleasant taste, she barely noticed that he had reached down and was undoing her vault-issue blue jeans. He lightly nibbled on her lower lip before slipping his tongue back in, massaging the roof her mouth with skill. She readily lifted her hips when he needed her to so he could pull her pants down to just above her knees.

It seemed he could not stay quiet for long as he broke their kiss to speak some more.

“I wonder if you’re gonna keep making those pretty noises when we get to the good part.” It embarrassed her how verbal he was, but that only aroused her more if she was honest with herself. Maybe he had noticed too, and that was why he kept doing it.

Her thoughts were scattered when he reached into her underwear and went straight for the gold. He dipped the tips of his index and middle finger into the wetness at her opening before dragging them along her slit until he reached her clit, parting her lips in the process.

And he got what he had wished for as he pressed down and rubbed circles around the sensitive organ, not allowing her to pull her hips away as she made a keening noise.

He shuffled into a more comfortable position, lying on his side next to her, one arm still supporting her head, the other inside her panties. She could not see his grin, but she would have bet money it was there on his face.

His fingers were definitely not small, Evie was once more forced to admit as his middle finger slipped into her wet, wet entrance. Butch’s thumb had replaced his fingers on her clit, never once pausing the motions there. 

Out of nowhere, there was his tongue on her breast, teasing a nipple before he spoke again, slowly, emphasizing almost every word.

“You’re fucking drenched. That’s so hot.” While he said this, he pulled out and pushed back in with two fingers this time. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked, at first softly, then forcefully, not easing up as the muscles inside her began to contract around his fingers slowly.

“I’m almost there, Butch,” she whispered between heavy breaths, ashamed at saying this out loud, but somehow knowing he wanted to hear it.

He finally let go of her nipple with a vulgar suction sound, his thumb attacking her clit harder now.

“I know, Evie. I want you to come all over my hand.” He pulled out of her completely before entering her again, three fingers stretching her this time, in and out, fucking her quickly.

That did it. She was coming, and hard. She grabbed his shoulders, hands squeezing his muscles in rhythm with her orgasm as he kept finger-fucking her through her high. As the moments passed, his motions became slower until he finally halted, fingers still inside her, the occasional aftershock of her climax tightening her channel around them.

Soon, once her breathing and heartbeat had slowed to a normal rate, she found she could barely keep her eyes open. And he still had not said anything. Until…

“Tastes good too. Really a shame we waited so long.” She could not make him out between the darkness and her exhaustion, but she guessed he must have licked his fingers.

“You actually decided to taste it?”

“With how surprised you sound, I’m thinking you must’ve only fucked guys who didn’t deserve it so far.” She decided to leave that one without comment. Instead, she used what little energy she had left to fix her bra and top so she was no longer lying around half-naked. She also pulled her pants back up.

“At any rate, you’ve achieved what you set out to do. I’m gonna fall asleep any moment now.”

“Glad to be of service. Sucks to be me though, with that raging hard-on in my jeans and all.” His tone was playful, so she decided to go along with it.

“I’d very much let you have your way with me right now, but something tells me we don’t have any condoms on us.”

“Shit.”

“Shit, indeed.” She rolled onto her side again, facing away from him. “But we can get some at the next opportunity. Besides, I’d like to be able to actually see you when we fuck for the first time.” When, not if.

“How romantic, girlfriend. And ‘the first time’? Are you trying to sound like a virgin or are you actually one?”

“I said what I said, you hear what you wanna hear, okay?”

And apparently he had indeed heard what he had wanted to hear, because he laughed out loud and then draped an arm around her, pulling her back into his body.

“Cute, nerd. That explains why you’re about ready to bounce off the mattress at every little touch, I guess.”

Evie just made a slightly indignant sound at that, pushing her butt back against the tent in his pants as if to prove a point.

“It’s a good thing. Means I get to explore what makes you tick and then ruin you for anybody else. It’s gonna be fun.”

Would he ever stop talking? – What was it he had said that had started this mess?

“Just fucking sleep already.”

He nuzzled the back of her neck in response.

“Okay.” And after a slight pause he decided to add, “girlfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have thoughts, do not hesitate to share them with me! ♥


End file.
